1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for measuring an outline of a stratum of a reactant and a path of charging the reactant in a blast furnace.
2. Description of Related Art
A Blast furnace is a huge chemical reaction device. The blast furnace has multiple reactants. The reactants are layered in stratum, comprise coke and iron ore and proceeds oxidation-reduction reaction to reduce the iron oxides into pig iron. Additionally, gas as carbon monoxide is generated in the blast furnace when proceeding the oxidation-reduction reaction. Distribution of the gas influences the efficiency of the oxidation-reduction reaction. Furthermore, the gas distribution is related to the outline of the top reactant stratum in the blast furnace and paths of charging the reactants.
Two methods are used to measure the outline of the top reactant stratum in the blast furnace today. One method is called indirect measuring method. The indirect measuring method comprises steps of determining the paths of charging the reactants and measuring an outline of the top reactant stratum in the blast furnace. An equation of the paths of charging the reactants is obtained after proceeding the step of determining the paths of charging the reactants. The step of measuring an outline of the top reactant stratum in the blast furnace comprises integrating the equation of the paths of charging the reactants.
Another method is called direct measuring method. The direct measuring method is performed by a microwave distance measuring device to determine the outline of the top reactant stratum in the blast furnace after finishing charging the reactants.
However, measuring the outline of the top reactant stratum in the blast furnace and determining the paths of reactants when charging the reactants are difficult because the temperature and the pressure inside the blast furnace are extremely high. The methods described cannot provide accurate results.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method for measuring an outline of a stratum of a reactant and a path of charging the reactant in a blast furnace to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.